Hello Again
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: They were two strangers who didn't know eachother but when they meet they find that they have more in common than what they bargained for. HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Okay, to be honest I wanted to take a small break from writing since it is christmas/new year and stuff and I really had to make time for my friends but after seeing a movie with my family I got really inspired to write this story/oneshot so I started working on it after all those friends and family people went to bed or home...

Summary : This is the story of how two marraiges started to fall apart and how that became the start of a fresh and new relationship between two other people. HarukaMichiru

I hope you'll like this small piece of work, let me know what you think!

Ps : A happy new year in advance everyone!

* * *

**Hello Again**

**By**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Haruka scanned the room. The same boring people as always. Loving couples that were dancing on the slow music. Next to her Haruka could hear her wife's voice complain about the fact that they had nothing in common with those dancing couples. The tomboy just ignored her wife, it wasn't like those complains would ever fix their marraige now. Nothing could save their marraige from falling apart, not even a complete year of happiness could.

''Haruka, are you even listening to me?'' Rei's voice came causing her wife to look down, staring at her with an annoyed look in her eyes.''Haruka it has no use to come along with me to these parties if you're going to act all distant with me. Won't you atleast ask me to dance with you?''

The blonde strugged.''Why would I?''

Rei put up a mocking face. She hadn't expected any other reply from her wife. She may have married Haruka four years ago but their relationship had died many years before that. Something Rei thought Haruka only was with her because that were what her parents wished and wanted her to do. Marry Rei. The raven haired girl on the other hand was with the blonde for a complete different reason. She was here because she loved Haruka and even though the blonde could drive her nuts almost everytime she opened her mouth Rei couldn't stop but continue to feel that same love for the blonde as she had felt in the past.

''Haruka, last time. Try to act like you care. How would you feel if I started to dance with someone else and if that person got to hold me closely and passionate.''

''I'd call 911 and give that person all the support he or she needs.'' Haruak replied, amused by the look that had appeared on her wife's face.

''You're unbelievable!'' She managed to hiss. Before she could say anything else to insult the blonde just like Haruka had insulted her she got cut off by someone calling out her name. Both Rei and Haruka turned around to face another couple.

Both were female although the tallest of the two obvious was more like Haruka. In front of them were standing a small aqua haired girl with next to her a brunette.''Hey Rei.'' The brunette started.''It has been a long time since I've seen you. High school, right?''

Rei nodded as Haruka stayed quiet, waiting to be introduced to the couple who had just appeared and interrupted their 'loving' conversation. ''It has indeed been a long time.'' The raven haired girl replied as a blush appeared on her face as if there was some hidden memory that had just repeated itself in her head.''Oh...'' She started, less interested. ''This is my wife, Haruka Tenoh.''

''Nice to meet you.'' The brunette said, extending a hand.''I am Makoto Kino and this here is Michiru Kaioh, well nowadays she's called Michiru Kino. My wife.'' Haruka just nodded, not even taking the trouble to shake Makoto's hand.''Ah, not the kind type.'' Makoto whispered to Michiru who faked a smile when her wife took her hand in her own.

''I can be kind.'' Haruka corrected the other.''When I want to be and a friend of Rei is an enemy of mine.''

Makoto seemed surprised by Haruka's words.''Are you always talking like this. She's your wife, you should have some respect.''

''And you shouldn't interfere with my bussiness.'' Haruka stated, putting an arm around Rei who was starting to get angry with Haruka's behaviour. ''Besides your girlfriend doesn't seem so interested and happy to be here either. Go solve your own problems first.''

Michiru let go of Makoto's hand after hearing this. If this Haruka person could see right through her façade then so could everyone else. The brunette who had been holding her lover gazed down in surprise.''Michiru just told me she loved being here with me.''

''If you can look at her right in her eyes and let her tell you that, then believe it...'' Haruka paused for a moment.''Then you're just as stupid as you look.'' With that said she turned her attention back to Rei.''I take back my comment of earlier, interested in dancing?''

The raven haired girl smiled although her eyes told Haruka she was anything but in the mood to smile.''No thanks Haruka, I think I'll just have something to drink and then you can bring me home.'' Haruka smiled. If Rei expected to escape this scence that easy she was wrong. Haruka didn't know why but she enjoyed working on Rei's nerves.

''But I really enjoy being here.'' Haruka lied. Somehow only Michiru seemed to notice the blonde's sarcasm. Then again Rei knew Haruka was only trying to mess with her and much to her dismay, it was working.''This beautiful music, all those lovely couples...'' Haruka went on causing Michiru to giggle.

_'Great.'_ Makoto thought to herself upon hearing her lover's giggles._'The only time she decides to make such sounds is when someone else is talking.'_ Surely she had noticed Michiru's distant behaviour of lately but it was really getting to her to see that she couldn't reach Michiru anymore, atleast not like she used to._'Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. Or maybe it was a mistake to think our friendship meant more than just...friendship.'_

''Fine, we'll stay.'' Rei sighed. She hated it when Haruka decided to play these games in front of others.''But I am not dancing tonight. I am tired and my feet hurt.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. A few minutes ago Rei was complaining about the fact they weren't dancing among the other couples and now suddenly her feet hurt. From what? Standing? ''Fine, we'll just stand here and talk to the lovely Michelle and Mikoto.''

''Makoto.'' The brunette corrected the other.''And it's Michiru, not Michelle.''

Once again the tomboy strugged.''What's the difference?'' Oh she loved being so mean to other people. She wasn't always like this, just when she was together with Rei. She still remembered her younger says. How she believed that love could change the world, now she could only see a dark future with the raven haired girl. She didn't love Rei but in order to please her family she married the girl anyway._'Love is nothing but a word. A thing we all decide to believe in because of what we see on television.'_

The aqua haired girl who had been quiet the whole time just kept staring at Haruka. Why was this blonde tomboy so bitter? Michiru had to admit that she and Makoto never got along very well either these past few months but never ever had she insulted Makoto in front of others. Most of the time she wouldn't even insult Makoto in private. She just kept quiet, letting her silence do the talking for her.

Rei repeated Haruka's earlier action by rolling her eyes.''Whatever, don't mention her. It her time of the month to be annoying. Blame god for making her like this.'' She said with a laugh as if she was joking. Both Haruka and Michiru knew better.''So Makoto, Michiru...Why don't you come along to get something to drink. Haruka is able to please herself. She can be sarcastic with her invisible friends.''

Haruka laughed.''You're just angry with me for stealing your invisible friends from you. And sure, you can get moving, there are enough pretty girls around here to please myself with. Some flirting, some talking, some kissing and I'll be fine and maybe I'll even get in the mood to give you a good night kiss.'' Haruka stated as she winked, placing a small kiss on Rei's cheeks.

''I can't believe you let her talk to you like that.'' Makoto said after they had reached the table which was full of food and drinks. Haruka had indeed stayed behind, she was now talking to a man who had approached her._'Probably a fan who recognized her from television.'_ Rei thought, reminding herself of Haruka's career as a racer. ''I mean I would've tried to strangle her if someone would talk to me like that. Why marry that tiran?''

Rei blushed.''I don't know Makoto, I guess there's something about her that makes me come back for more although lately it's getting harder and harder to find a reason to stay with her. She's so cold and...'' Her eyes fell on Michiru.''Ah never mind my endless ramblings, where did the two of you meet?''

''After we finished high school I started working in a small flower shop. I did nothing special there besides wrapping up flowers and one day...I can still remember it as the day of yesterday. It was the 18th of April. Michiru came to the store to buy roses for her mother's birthday and well...We started talking and became friends after running into eachother a few more times...''

''Sounds like the start of a fairy tale romance.'' Rei whispered._'I wish Haruka and I had met like that.Maybe she wouldn't be that bitter and cold then' _

''Yeah..'' Makoto said._'It started as a fairy tale but now...I don't know wheter I am the prince of this story or wheter I am the evil witch keeping Michiru from true happiness.'_

''Uhm...'' Michiru started, finally opening her mouth to say something.''I think I am going outside for a while, I am feeling a bit dizzy.''

''We could always go home if you want.'' Her lover suggested but Michiru strugged it off.

''I'll be fine, don't worry. You and Rei need to catch up anyways, who am I to stand between the two of you?'' Makoto simply nodded upon hearing her wife's words. She wished that Michiru's rude comment had only been caused by jealousy but she knew that wasn't true. Even if Makoto would decide to kiss or sleep with another girl and Michiru would find out she wouldn't even be jealous or mad, Michiru would more likely applaud them.

With that Michiru started walking towards the balcony.''Seems like your marraige isn't working either.'' Rei whispered when the aqua haired girl was out of sight.

''She's just shy and not feeling well today.'' Makoto lied. She didn't want Rei to know that her marraige with Michiru was falling apart. She was still in denial herself.

---

Michiru was standing bent over the balcony, staring down at the streets beneath her. Above her the moon shone brightly as well as the starts that surrounded the moon. It was a beautiful night. She took a deep breath. It would indeed have been a beautiful night if someone was here to told her close, to tell her those three magical words but that would never happened and Michiru knew it.

''Boring in there, isn't it?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Michiru to turn around. She was now facing the blonde she had met earlier. Haruka Tenoh.''I meant the part as well as the conversations held.'' She added.

The smaller girl smiled.''Kind of.'' She finally admitted.''Just don't tell Makoto I said that, she thinks I like being here.''

''Why lie?'' Haruka asked as she leaned against the railing of the balcony as well.

''Why lie? I could ask you the same question. Why be married to her and tell her you love her when it's nothing but a lie?'' Michiru shot back. She wanted to sound careless and distant but somehow she couldn't quite manage to make that happen.

''Tell me Michel...Michiru.'' The tomboy paused for a moment.''Do you love Makoto?''

''She's my wife.'' Came the reply.

''Just because you're married to her doesn't mean you have to love her. You didn't reply my question properly anyway. It's not that hard...yes or no?'' Haruka pressed, leaning closer to the smaller girl.

''Yes.'' Michiru lied. She surely loved Makoto but not in the way everyone wanted her to. The brunette was just a friend to her, nothing more.

''Liar.'' Haruka stated._'Stange, I hardly know her yet I can easily tell when she's lying, sad or bored.' _She focussed on the other for a few moments before turning her attention back at the sky above them._'She's pretty. Not even the brighest star can compare to her.' _The blonde racr was surprised by her own thoughts but not quite shocked. Michiru was simply beautiful, it was the first thing that had came to her mind after first seeing the other girl.

''Fine..'' Michiru finally whispered.''My marraige is falling apart but as far as I can see so is yours.''

''Correction, my relationship with Rei had never existed in the first place.''

''Then why did you marry her?'' Michiru curiously asked. _'Why are we even discussing this? I hardly know her.'_

''My parents.'' Came the reply.''My parents know her parents, they're friends. Both our family found out we were lesbians and that there was nothing for the to do to change that so instead of...well in the end they decided to pair us up. And as you can see...this is what became of their lovely set up.'' The last part was accompanied by a fake smile.

''That's sad.'' Michiru whispered, turning around as well, leaning against the balcony railing with her back.''Why won't you break up with her then? Atleast you've showed that you were willing to try. It just didn't work.''

''That's the othe problem.'' Haruka stated.''Rei does love me for some reason. No matter how cruel I am towards her, no matter how cold her comments directed at me may sound. It'll break her heart if I left. Strange, isn't it?''

Michiru nodded. ''It didn't look like she loved you all that much just a while ago.''

She could hear the other take a deep breath beside her.''I know.'' With that said it stayed quiet for a while.

''Have you ever been kissed by anyone next to Rei?'' Michiru suddenly asked while breaking through the silence. Haruka was kind of surprised by the other's question but nodded.

''It's not like I kissed other girls while dating Rei. Believe it or not, how big my mouth may be and how mean my words may sound I never cheated on her. Before that I've had some other girlfriends...why?''

Michiru blushed.''I just wanted to know...have you ever felt true love?''

''True love doesn't exist.'' Haruka replied.

''That's not true. It does exist but just because you haven't experienced it yet doesn't mean it's fake.''

''Sure it is. **_Love _**is just a word which people take for granted.'' The taller woman said, her eyes still focussed on the sky above them. ''Maybe I just haven't met the worng person but love is not something that'll last forever. Roses represent love but even roses die eventually. Love knows its pain just like a rose knows its thorns. Nothing lasts.''

''You can cut the thorns off the roses.'' Michiru stated. ''If the flower decides to work along with a person then it's ok. A rose is perfect gift to someone special but it can also be a cruel gift when you leave the thorns on it. Cut them off and you don't have that problem. The same counts for lovers in love. As long as you make sure you cut the problems off before they even have a chance to start...''

''You've watched one romantic-drama movie too much.'' Haruka laughed, interrupted the other.''But I guess I can find a certain logic in your words.''

''Do you know how true love feels?''

Haruka shook her head.''Do you?''

''They say true love is when you see someone for the first time and when you know that, that someone is the person you want to grow old with. Love at first sight. That feeling like you've known eachother since forever after just looking at eachother for a few minu...''

''Sounds like a fairy tale. I assume you haven't experienced real love yourself then because let me wake you up Michiru, love is nothing but a negative ball of energy.''

''And you've been watching too many thrillers and drama movies.'' Michiru joked.''But you know what the most important hint is to know wheter you're dealing with true love or not?''

''Amuse me...'' Micihru smiled upon hearing that. Slowly she began to push herself away from the railing of the balcony and started to make slow steps closer to the blonde tomboy.

''I can show you.'' The aqua haired girl whispered as she brought her face and body closer to the other. Before Haruka even knew it Michiru had pressed their bodies together. They were now holding eachother closely.''Do you feel that?'' Michiru mused with a questioning tone in her voice.''That feeling in your stomach?''

Haruka just closed her eyes for a moment as she automatically started to put her arms around the smaller girl's waist. If Rei or Makoto would walk into them right now they'd surely get the wrong impression. Not like she cared, Michiru was right. She indeed could feel s strange tingling feeling in her stomach. It was something she had never felt before.''Yes...''

A smile appeared on the other's face.''When I first saw you Haruka I knew everything about you. I could tell what you were truly thinking although you pretended to be cold and careless. I guess we're both much alike. I've been trying to act like that for quite some time as well. And I have to admit you hid it pretty well but I guess you can't fool a person who has been fooling everyone as well.''

''Enough of that sentimental crap...'' Haruka whispered hoarsely.''Just kiss me already.'' Micihru smiled but obeyed to the blonde's wish. Slowly she started to move her lips closer to the blonde's until their lips finally met in a sweet and innocent kiss. It was as if all the passion they had missed in these past few years finally broke through the walls that had been built up. Before they even realised it Michiru's arms had been put around the taller woman's neck as Haruka stroked the other's back.

Soon the kiss wasn't enough for them as it was as Haruka opened her mouth. Michiru let her tongue explore the other's mouth. The idea of getting caught doing this had completely slipped their minds. There was nobody there but them, them and the sounds of a love song on the back ground. This was a wrong thing to do, both of them knew it.

After a few more minutes they finally pulled away a bit, both slightly out of breath yet still not letting go of the other. ''What about Rei?''

''What about Makoto?''

''I asked first.''

Haruka smirked.''There's a first time for everything.''

''I am not going to be your affair if that's what you're hoping for. I am not like that.''

''Then why did you kiss me, you know I am married, so are you.'' Haruka questioned although she never planned on making Michiru her affair. She only knew the smaller girl for less than an hour but she knew that her feelings for the aqua haired girl could never changed after this night. Besides, it felt like she already knew Michiru for ages.

''Because it felt right.'' The other admitted._'She's lying. I can see it in her eyes, that longing feeling. I feel it too Haruka.'_

''We should probably go inside again.'' Haruka whispered, releasing the girl in her arms. Micihru nodded as she stepped back.

''I guess we should.'' With that said they walked inside again, seeing their lovers just as they had left them. Rei and Makoto were still talking together, laughing. It seemed like they had a great time catching up with the things they had missed ine eachother's lives.

_**( -One year Later- )**_

While taking a deep breath Michiru stepped into the huge building she had been standing in front of for a couple of minutes now. She didn't even want to be here yet she had no other choice but to come her and smile. She could still remember hetr conversation with Makoto earlier this morning._'I can't believe I am still with her. Haruka probably dumped Rei by now.'_

_'I can't believe I am thinking about Haruka again. It's been almost a year ago since I last saw her, why remember her now?' _While faking a smile she walked past a few people who were busy with having a conversation about the weather_.'Maybe that's the reason why.'_ Michiru thought. Makoto had pointed out to apply for a job here since Michiru wasn't making enough money with her current job as a painter._'Hino corp.'_

Hino Corp. That seemed to be the name of the place Makoto wished to see her lover work. Michiru on the other hand really didn't feel like working for Rei Hino who owned the whole building and all the warehouses in the area.

_**(Flashback)**_

_''Makoto, I seriously don't see why I should start finding a second job. I am already getting paid for my paintings.'' Micihru whined, following her lover into the kitchen._

_''We've been over this too many times Michi.'' Came the reply of the tall brunette. ''Painting isn't paying enough. I own a flower shop which takes a lot of my time. I make money by doing that and it pays well but also that isn't enough to live with. As rich people I mean. I want to live in a bigger house Michiru, I want to built a future.''_

_The aqua haired girl sighed. She knew exactly what this was about. A child. That was something that Makoto had wanted ever since they got engaged. Michiru never agreed to having a child just yet. She was 23 years old, too young to start having a family. Most of the time she knew to change the subject before Makoto got too trapped in it but she knew that today would be different.''Why Michi, why can't you see that if we raise enough money we can afford having a child?''_

_''Why Makoto, why?'' Michiru hissed, repeating the same tone as her wife has just used.''Why can't you see that I don't want to have childeren.''_

_Makoto turned around raging.''Oh you want childeren! You just don't want to have them with me, is that it?!'' Michiru flinched as she backed away from the angry brunette. Upon seeing this Makoto calmed down a bit.''I am sorry Michiru, it's just that...''_

_''It's ok.'' Michiru interrupted the other. She seriously didn't want to discuss this now, not ever._

_''No it isn't ok.'' The other whispered as she stepped closer and took Michiru's shoulders and pulled the smaller girl closer to her.''I don't know wheter you love me or not. Atleast, I don't know anymore.''_

_''I love you.'' Michiru lied. She couldn't bare to see Makoto hurt like this although she knew she was hurting the brunette with her lies as well.''I promise that when I am ready we'll have a child. I promise.''_

_Makoto let go off the other, deciding to believe Michiru on this one.''Rei called me this morning. We ended up talking again and well I told her about...you needing a job and she was kind enough to offer you a job in her biggest warehouse. I made an appointment for you today, later this afternoon. Rei will have a small talk with you to see if you're good enough to work there. I am sure she'll hire you but...''_

_The other cut her off.''You really mean it don't you?'' Makoto just nodded.''Does it mean that much to you if I do this?'' Once again the other nodded._

_''Please Michi, do this for me.'' Upon hearing this Michiru knew she had lost._

_''Ok.'' With that said she pulled away and turned around, walking out of the kitchen again._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Quickly Michiru shook her head. Why couldn't she just tell Makoto the truth? Why couldn't she set Makoto free for once? She had to tell the brunette sometime. With that thought on her mind Michiru walked over to the elevator. ''Sorry ma'am, it's defect.'' An old man who was cleaning the floor said. ''You should have to use the stairs.''

''Oh. Thanks.'' Michiru smiled politely before turning around. She blinked a few times before turning back to face the old man again. He was still smiling as he pointed into the direction of the stairs.''Thanks.'' Michiru said again before walked towards the door the old man had pointed to take. After a few minutes Michiru had finally reached the right floor.

It took her another few minutes to finally find the waiting room but after that it was a piece of cake. She now had to wait for Rei to show up and invite her into her office.

''Michiru Kino?'' Someone asked causing the aqua haired girl to look up. In front of her was standing a black haired woman who was holding a piece of paper.''You were here to see Rei Hino, correct?''

The smaller girl nodded. ''Rei Hino couldn't make it today but she said she had found someone else to take her place and to interview you for the job. I hope that isn't a problem with you.''

''Not at all.'' Michiru replied with an honest smile on her face. She didn't really like Rei for some sort of stupid reason. The reason itself was still a mystery even to Michiru.

''You can go inside then.'' The black haired girl spoke as she pointed at the door with the initials 'R. Hino' on them. Michiru took another deep breath before standung up from the chair she was sitting on. With that she walked into the direction of the door.

_'Please don't hire me. Please don't hire me, please...' _Slowly she pushed the door open. Who she saw there was someone she hadn't expected to see. Haruka. Haruka Tenoh was sitting there in front of her, behind the desk which obviously belonged to Rei. ''H-haruka...'' She stammered as a smile appeared on Haruka's lips.

''Ah Michiru, what a pleasure to see you again. It's been a long time.'' The blonde stated, resting her legs on the desk. ''I had never thought of you as the type to start working in a warehouse.''

''It wasn't my idea...why are you here? Decided to stop racing and start working in this lovely office?''

''If you don't behave I might hire you and I might make you stack shelves.'' Haruka paused for a moment while closing her eyes.''And something tells me that's not what you want.''

Michiru giggled.''You still haven't lost that charm, have you?'' She questioned the blonde with a playful look in her eyes. Michiru didn't know why but whenever she would talk to the blonde she felt like she could say or do anything she wanted. No obligations, no nothing.

''I try.'' Haruka replied while standing up. ''Close the door please.'' She added. Michiru just did what she was told and closed the door behind her back, leaning against the door at the same time. ''You're still with Makoto I see.'' Haruka started, pointing at the ring on the smaller girl's finger as she started to slowly walk towards the other girl.

''And you're still with Rei.'' Michiru stated. Even though she didn't see a ring on the blonde's finger she knew for a fact that they were still together.''Why else would you be here working for 'Hino Corp'?''

''To seduce the sexy employees ofcourse.'' Haruka whispered, adding a wink to her comment. She was now a few inches away from the aqua haired girl.

''Too bad I don't work here.'' Michiru replied hoarsely. She knew she had to watch out with Haruka. The last time they had met they ended up cheating on both their wifes by kissing eachother.

''Mhh..'' The other's voice sounded before Haruka finally closed the the distance between them by kissing Michiru. At first Michiru had wanted to resist the other but when she realised she didn't have the will nor power to stop Haruka she just started returning this kiss. It still felt so right even though it stayed wrong. Before Michiru even knew what was happening Haruka's hands had made their way down her skirt.

Quickly Michiru pulled apart from the other.''Haruka...you know...''

''I know what I am doing.'' Haruka replied, kissing Michiru's neck.''And frankly...'' She paused another moment to kiss Michiru's lips again.''I don't care if it's wrong or not.'' Michiru smiled, satisfied with the other's words. With that said she started to kiss Haruka just as passionate as she had done before. She knew what was going to happen next and like Haruka had just said, she didn't care wheter it was wrong or right. She simply enjoyed the feeling of being touched by the tomboy. That was all what mattered for now.

----

Michiru was sitting on Haruka's lap, kissing the blonde passionately. The blonde was holding the smaller girl tightly as if she was fearing Michiru would walk away anytime soon. Finally they pulled apart again.''So did I get the job or not?'' Michiru wondered out loud, resting her head on the tomboy's shoulder.

Haruka started laughing.''Nope, I would never hire a girl who would try to seduce me in order to get a job.'' She joked. She knew for a fact that Michiru didn't want to work here. Hell, even Haruka would rather die than ever start working for the raven haired girl._'Wife or not, she's a dominant person. Employees are more slaves here than in any other warehouse.' _

''You mean I slept with you for nothing?'' Michiru pouted, enjoying their playful conversation.

Once again Haruka broke down into fits of laughter.''I wouldn't say 'for nothing' since you surely showed me a couple of things I didn't know the human body could do.'' With that said she placed another small kiss on the other's cheeks, her eyes focussed on the clock that hung on the wall.''Michiru, I don't want to ruin the mood but it's 7pm. Rei will be back soon and I think that even your wife will start to wonder where you are.''

''As if I care.'' Michiru took a deep breath. Her meetings with Haruka may seem a fairy tale but whenever she reminded herself of her home with Makoto she knew fairy tales weren't real.

''I wouldn't care if Rei found me like this either but people love to gossip. You met that black haired girl?''

''She pointed me to this room, yes.''

Haruka smiled.''That was Hotaru Tomoe, sweet girl but has a big mouth when it comes to keeping secrets. I don't need the press and every journalist to know that I am sleeping with someone else behind my wife's back.''

Michiru giggled. She could already imagine all the problems that would cause. Every head line in the newspaper would scream out how Haruka had been cheating on her wife with some unknown artist named Michiru Kino, also married. No that was certainly not something any of them was waiting for right now. ''Imagine my mother's reaction when she reads that.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment.''I already know what my mother would say _'How dare you Haruka Tenoh, have you got no shame! And that poor Hino girl...what is she suppossed to think now, you betrayed her. What will her family think of us now!'_ Mhh yeah, that sounds like something my mother would scream before kicking me out of the house.''

''I guess I should be going then.'' Michiru whispered._'I don't want to go, I want to stay here...In her arms, with her forever.'_

''Yeah...but hey.'' Haruka paused for a moment, waiting for Michiru to look up.''I've got a big race this week, it would be awesome if you could make it.''

A smirk appeared on the aqua haired girl's face.''You want me to see the race or do you just need me to congratulate you with your victory in the locker room after the match?''

Haruka laughed.''Both.''

''I'll be there.'' Michiru replied while placing another long and deep kiss on the blonde's lips. With that she crawled off the other's lap and started to make her way back to the door.''I'll see you then.''

''Deal.'' Haruka said, straightening up her jacket. As she spoke those words Michiru had opened the door and disappeared behind it.

----

''I am home!'' Michiru yelled from downstairs. By the time she had gotten home it already was 8pm. Makoto surely wasn't going to like this. 'Speaking of the devil.' The aqua haired girl thought as she saw Makoto storm off the stairs.

''Michi, thank god!'' She said, tears forming in her eyes.''I was so worried about you!'' With that she pulled her wife in a tight embrace.''Where have you been?''

''I applied for that job just as you asked me to. Rei wasn't there though and well...'' She paused, trying to sound as disappointed as possible.''I didn't get the job and...I was so ashamed that I couldn't even manage to be good enough for such an easy job. I-I just didn't know h-how to tell you.''

The brunette pulled away a bit.''Oh Michi, sweety. You know that I love you, you shouldn't worry about such things. There are enough jobs to apply for. If you want I can make another appointment with Rei and this time I promise that no one besides Rei will get to talk to you. I am sure that the person who replaced her made a mistake and...'' The other cut her off.

''Maybe some other day.'' Michiru whispered, still holding on to her sad and disappointed tone in her voice.''I am tired. I think I am going to bed.''

''I made dinner.'' Makoto tried although she knew Michiru would decline eating anything right now.

''Later.'' Michiru stated. She felt guilty for cheating on Makoto at this point. The brunette loved her so much and was obviously willing to give up everything for Michiru. And how had she repaid Makoto? Maybe she should quit seeing Haruka behind her wife's back. This couln't possibly be right.

'_I'll tell her at the race. It'll be the last time we'll meet like that again. No, today was the last time. I can't see her while being with Makoto. It's a choice I have to made. No matter how happy Haruka makes me feel. I can't do this to Makoto.'_

_**( -Later that week, Haruka's race- )**_

Michiru had kept her promise and had indeed visited Haruka's match. It wasn't her thing at all but seeing Haruka cross the finish line somehow made her feel cheerful as well. She wondered how Haruka was feel right now. She had won. Was Haruka going to go home later and celebrate with Rei? Was Rei here as well, watching at the blonde with the same passion as Michiru had been watching her?

_'Come on Michi, you came her to end this crazed affair, not to make it worse.' _As everyone had congratulated Haruka the blonde had made her way to her private locker room. Just as expected Michiru was already there, waiting for her.

''How did you manage to make your way past the security?'' Haruka asked her with another one of those playful looks on her face.''If you're a fan then I have to disappoint you. I don't give away signatures for free.''

''That sucks. I guess I'll have to go again then...''

''There's a way to pay me without losing any money.'' Haruka joked. Michiru smiled as well but not as sincere as always.''What's up?'' Haruka asked when she noticed the other's strange behaviour.

''We have to stop Haruka. I came home that day and Makoto...she was so...I don't know but I do know that we have to stop seeing eachother. I am starting to care too much for you. I am married to...''

''And I am married to Rei. Actually that was why I wanted to see you today.''

''You wanted to stop seeing me as well?'' Michiru wondered.

''Hell no!'' Came the reply.''I am going to break up with Rei. She loves me but if I don't love her then no matter what we try...We simply can't make it work together. She is a caring person and I don't think she should waste all that love on me.''

''H-haruka...'' Michiru stammered._'Am I the cause of this decision?'_

''Besides, there's already someone else I love. Someone else who has caught my eye.'' The tomboy continued.

''H-haruka...'' Michiru tried again.

''No Michiru, let me speak. I don't know wheter you want to continue your life living with someone you don't love but I won't do this any longer. Meeting you has made me realise that.'' She now walked over to the smaller girl, taking her hands in her own. ''I love you Michiru. This may sound lame to your eyes and I know it may have looked like you were nothing but a game of lust to me but...''

''Shut up.'' Michiru hissed, tears falling down her cheeks. Haruka's confession had made her so happy but sad and angry at the same time. _'I am not that strong as you Haruka. I can't break Makoto's heart. I just can't.'_

''Sorry, no can do.'' Haruka stated.''I need you to know how I feel. After I first saw you at that stupid christmas dance, how I felt after Rei told me I had to take over from her and have that job interview with you. I finally know what 'true love' means. You showed me a year ago but I hadn't realised it back then, it has been you all the time.''

''Stop it!'' Michiru yelled as she started to walk backwards until her back almost faced the wall. ''Shut up Haruka! You're lying...''

''No you are!'' The racer screamed, walking towards Michiru and pushing her against the wall completely. Their fingers entwined. ''You're lying to Makoto, you're hurting her with your lies. You don't love her and you know it.''

''I know!'' Michiru cried as she broke down into sobs.''I...know.'' She repeated.

''Sometimes you have to hurt the people you care about in order to set them free.'' The blonde now whispered in a less harsh tone than she had used before. ''You belong to me Michiru, you're mine.''

Michiru didn't say anything. She just let Haruka hold both her hands, she just let Haruka kiss away her tears. ''Wheter you like it or not Michiru, you're mine.'' Haruka repeated as finally she pressed their lips together. The aqua haired girl who had expected she would push Haruka away once again wasn't able to find the will power to do so and returned the kiss.

_'In order to set them free...you have to hurt them first.' _She thought to herself. She knew that Haruka was right. She loved Haruka as well, she returned the blonde's feelings but she simply couldn't be happy without first talking to Makoto.

''The question is now...what are you going to do?'' Haruka questioned her lover who shook her head.

''I am going to do what I should've done all along.'' Another one of those uncomfortable pauses. ''I am telling Makoto the truth. It's time to start living as Michiru Kaioh again, chase my dreams. My real ones not the dreams that clouded my judgement. But on one condition...''

''Mhh?''

Michiru smiled before whispering in the taller woman's ear.''If you ever cheat on me like you cheated on Rei, I'll haunt you down like a dog and kill you.''

''Oh Kaioh's dark side.'' Haruka joked. ''Don't worry Michiru...cheating on you is something I would never do, no matter how insane you are or no matter how nuts you'll drive me. For you I'll walk to the moon and back.''

''I know Ruka, I know.'' The smaller girl stated. ''I love you too.''

_**( -Two Years Later- )**_

''You may kiss the bride.'' Hotaru stated as Haruka stared into the blue eyes of her wife. Upon hearing Hotaru's words they stepped closer to eachother as their lips met in a sweet and perfect kiss. Just as their lips touched everyone started to applaud them, whistle and some of them even started to break down into crying.

''That's so sweet.'' Michiru's mother sobbed. She had been there when her daughter married Makoto but never before had she ever seen her daughter shine so bright as today.

Ayaka Tenoh also nodded, holding her husbands hand.''That's our daughter, doesn't she look handsome?'' The man just nodded, trying hard to fight his own tears. He was truly happy for his daughter, finally she seemed happy. Even Makoto and Rei who had been sitting in the back of the church had started crying out of happiness. They were glad to see that Haruka and Michiru were so happy together.

Michiru had indeed gone home after the race and told Makoto about her true feelings, about the affair and about how sorry she had been. Her meetings with Haruka hadn't been a real affair but it had certainly felt like it. She could still remember how hard she had screamed at Micihru after that confession, how hurt she had been. It had only been one year ago before Makoto had finally found the heart to forgive the smaller girl. They were on speaking terms again now.

With Rei it had been a bit different. Haruka had simply told her it was over between them. Rei didn't really need an explanation, her relationship with Haruka had died a long time ago and even she had known it. Somehow she just hadn't been able to put a stop to all the pain, the insults and the hurt. This was also something that surprised her, she had been so hurt after Haruka left but seeing the blonde happy, in the arms of Michiru made her feel happy as well. Somehow, enlightened.

''What will we do next Ruka?'' Michiru questioned her lover after they parted.

Haruka smirked.''Honeymoon...Do I need to say more?'' Michiru giggled upon hearing the blonde's word.

''We're married and still you can only think about sex?''

The tomboy strugged.''It's a gift.''

''You truly are...'' Michiru whispered before pulling her wife into another passionate kiss. It truly was a gift to be here right now. Together with the person she loved the most.

**The End**


End file.
